


I don’t Dislike Something Old-fashioned

by Astha6069 (AllegraRiiz)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraRiiz/pseuds/Astha6069
Summary: A commission from Alma Farron on facebook.This's a non-canon timeline, where Akira is no longer a minor and already married to Tae. It's not underage sex.Don't use/republish unless you're the commissioner!!





	I don’t Dislike Something Old-fashioned

**Author's Note:**

> A commission from Alma Farron on facebook.  
> This's a non-canon timeline, where Akira is no longer a minor and already married to Tae. It's not underage sex.
> 
> Don't use/republish unless you're the commissioner!!

‘Dinner? Next week?’  
“Mmhm. It’s been a while, isn’t it? I just thought it will be nice if we can go outside and have dinner or something.”  
‘Next week… Next week…’

The other line went silent for a moment. Tae waits patiently as Akira checking his schedule, hand tapping on the table as her eyes focused on the formula composition shown on her monitor. 

‘I think I can. If it’s next week.’  
“Perfect. Do you have any certain place in mind?”  
‘I’m good with whatever you choose.’  
“That’s good to hear. I've actually had a reservation somewhere.”  
‘Really? That’s rather risky. What if I can’t come?’  
“I have a feeling that you can. Even if you think you can’t, I’ll still make you come.”

Tae can hear his chuckles. It brings a smile to her own lips as well, imagining what kind of face he currently makes after hearing what she just said.

“I’ll give you the details later. Don’t forget your lunch.”  
‘Yeah, you too. See you tonight.’

She checks her phone after hanging up, scrolling through the email she got from a certain restaurant. Her reservation request has been accepted, and all she needs to do is transfer the down payment. It’s actually the first time she did, trying on being romantic and such. It gives her a strange feeling of embarrassment, but half of it is pure excitement.

She did think she’s taking it too far with reservation a high-class restaurant for a date which still uncertain will happen. Even if she can still get her money returned if she canceled it, it will still disappointing. Many what ifs passed her mind, she thought about giving up and let days passed like usual. Yet her longing of doing something special beats all reasoning, force her to take action since the special occasion is right in front of her.

Involuntary, her eyes dart to the calendar on her desk, staring at that big red mark on the day where she planned to have a dinner date with him. 

A few years back on the same day, they were always too busy to even met. Either one of them hasn’t even home, or already went to bed after a long day of work. Well, it’s not like their daily lives never filled with a tight schedule or unplanned events. Precisely because of those strenuous lives they both lead, that even the supposed to be important events are left forgotten. Like birthdays, like anniversaries.

She wonders if this kind of thing ever crossed in Akira’s mind. All she knew, men aren’t particularly bothered with such annual events. They were rather could care less, even.

========

“......You can’t?”  
‘I’m really sorry. I told them I have my own schedule, but there’s not enough person, so…’

Tae shifts her gaze to the clock. It’s less than an hour before their planned date. If she cancels the dinner, she won’t get any refund, but that’s not the case. It’s not about money anymore.

‘Tae, I’m really sorry.’  
“It can’t be helped, then.”  
‘I’m sorry.’  
“It’s okay, I understand. If they want you that much, it shows how much you’re being depended on. I’m happy enough to know that.”  
‘But you prepared for today. I’ll find a way to return tonight.’  
“It’s okay, really.”  
‘But--’  
“It’s alright, Akira. Do your job properly, alright? Besides, I won’t be happy if you can’t concentrate and ended up hurting yourself.”

As much as logical as it sounds, Akira can still tell that she’s disappointed. She doesn’t show it in her voice, but he knew. He spends his time with her for long to managed to catch small things like this. She is covering it.

‘I promise I’ll make it up to you.’

Tae wants to say something in retort, but hearing that serious tone in his words, she closed back her mouth.

“Alright, you better. Don’t force yourself out there, okay?”  
‘I promise.’

She sighs after she hung up. Since it’s no use to come to the restaurant anyway, she called them to inform the cancellation. Her job is done for today, so she decided to return home.

Her trip to their apartment building feels lonely, as much as she refuses to admit it. Aside from the failed romantic date, there’s nothing change. She’s still in her working coat, didn’t bother to take it off. The makeup she was about to put on, good thing Akira contacted her before she actually did. At the very least, it saves her from a little bit of embarrassment and more of disappointment that what she already feels.

Despite everything, her body still needs some nutrition. The growing hunger in her stomach made ways for its protest. She doesn’t feel like troubling herself with making dinner for her own, so she makes a sharp turn and stops at the nearest fast food restaurant. Seeing the amount of food she ordered, it surprised her a little bit, but who can tell her to stop? It’s not every day she did binge eating.

========

As he enters the basement, he sees Tae’s car in the spot she usually parks. It’s really late, almost midnight, when he can finally slip away from work and rushes home. All the thing he could think about is how much he disappointed Tae with canceling at the last minute. She didn’t send him any text after that call, after all, and it drives him crazy thinking the bad scenario might happen behind him. She is obviously disappointed, what could it be she’s doing to vent? Went to sleep ahead? Took a stroll around the town? Visited some bar? Or…

Played somewhere?

He impatiently tapping his fingers on the handrail in the elevator, waiting as it brought him up the floor after floor. At times like this, he regrets it for agreeing on renting the high floor apartment with ‘good scene’ as a pretext. Both are rarely home, so what kind of sight they can enjoy if all they want is drown in the comfort of their mattress?

As soon as the elevator opened, he literally dashed to his flat, slammed the door open and freeze at the spot seeing her; lazily sprawled on the couch watching the tv while boxes of pizzas and other fast food are hiding the coffee table.

“Oh, welcome back.”

He blinks, murmurs I’m home low enough and walks in.

“I bought many.” She continues while munching, “Take whatever you like.”  
“.....You bought all of this?”  
“Well, we can’t go out tonight and I’m not really in the mood to cook, so…” She shrugs nonchalantly, “I just don’t want to ruin the occasion? Out or not, we can still have dinner together, you know? It’s all junk food, tho--”

Not waiting for her words to finish, Akira already lumped forward, literally crushed her under him in his embrace. The sofa is soft enough to hold both of them without giving any budge, but the sudden movement still caught her off guard. Just barely, she hit her head and faint whine escaped her lips. The train of protests which about to spat out stopped as she feels his arms circling her waist tighter, pulling her into his hugs deeper. 

“I love you…”

It’s just a whisper.  
Despite that, Tae clearly heard every single word.

A smile formed on her face. Her hand reaches up and return the hugs, kissing the top of this messy hair presented right above her eyes. She wonders since when the little kid she called Guinea Pig grows this big. Putting aside their relationship which moved to the marriage a few years back, she still couldn’t believe she doesn’t need to hold back as he is no longer a minor, and now legally a husband.

They said boys grew up fast. Now she believes those words.

“I love you…” Akira repeats, and she hums as an answer, “Sorry for not spending our time together more often.”  
“Don’t worry about it. It’s your job, after all.”  
“But you’re lonely, aren’t you?”

Tae’s hand which lightly caressing his hair halts for a second.

“It has nothing to do with that.”  
“It has. I neglected you.”  
“Silly boy, there’s no such thing. Your work is important. I love seeing you dedicate yourself.”  
“Still not an excuse to leave my wife by herself.”  
“Oh, how cute. But you’re here now, aren’t you?”

He hums as a response, loosened his hugs around her waist and moves upward to be on the same eye level with her. That almond eyes staring deep into her, as always makes her feeling weak around the knees. Since their schedule is mostly tight and with different days off, it’s a rare occasion for both to be home fully awake like right now. Seeing those eyes inches closer sending delicious shivers up to her spine.

She can’t wait anymore and smashes their lips together.

Akira smirks lightly, let her take the lead. Doesn’t take long for the kisses gets rough and heated. Akira just follows along, let her sucks, bites, licks, he doesn’t fight back when she starts pulling him to be on top of her. His hand found its way to her breast. At first gently fondling, but soon enough following the rhythm of their kisses. She moans into the kiss when he starts playing with her nub, feeling the rough fabric separating his finger from touching her directly. Now she kinda regrets it for not wearing something much cuter, but she doesn’t want to waste her time to change.

“Someone is eager.”

He commented after they parted to catch their breath. She really doesn’t want to take any of it, attacks him again aiming at his neck. His hands roam inside her clothes, rubbing her back, caressing her weak spot to force out her moans. Still, it doesn’t stop her from giving a deep mark near his collarbone.

“People are going to see it…” She whispers, rubbing the bruise, “You will have to cover up.”  
“Shall I?”  
“No.”

He chuckles, slips one hand inside her shorts to pinches on her buttcheek, not really surprised to know she doesn’t put on any underwear beneath, like usual. He took that chance to graze in between, running his fingers up and down slowly. His mouth is busy fighting over dominance in their kiss, but doesn’t lower the pace of his finger. It only fuels him more, in fact.

“I’m not the only one eager.” She pants, blows her hot breath on his ear, “Have you been jerking off lately? Something has been poking my stomach since before.”  
“Why don’t you find it out?”

No need to be told twice, she slid down. He’s still sweaty, but she doesn’t mind at all, bite his zipper down while keeping eye contact. She can see how excited he is, to have his rod sprung the moment she pulls down his pants and briefs. Her hand briefly touches his tip, rubbing gently, forcing his precum out in a teasing manner. He holds back his voice, lets out a few breathless sighs. His hand caressing her face, not urging her but making sure she keeps on with whatever she plans to do.

“Say--”

Before other words come out, he silences her with pushing her head down, without words demanding her to starts working. She complies after a few seconds, sticks out her tongue and licking his rod from his tip down to the base. As expected, his whole body shivers. It’s been a while since the last time they have an intimate moment. His resistance is much lower than usual. Whether it’s a good thing or not, now depends on her.

Tae grins seeing his reaction. She increases her pace, making sure all his weak spot is touched and properly caressed. Her hand joins, stroking lightly as she focused on playing with his tip. His precum leaking out more, and she teases him with spreading it around using her tongue. All while keeping eye contact with him.

“You… Where did you learn such a thing?”

Of course, she is in no condition to answer. As a response, she starts nipping on his tip, keeps her lips around as her tongue licking inside. Akira hiss in pleasure, grabs her hair instinctively and trying to pushes himself deeper into her mouth. She refused to do as he wants with lightly slaps his hand away, still sucking his head as her hand pumping his rod harder, grip around tighter as if trying to squeeze everything out.

“Tae…”

He got impatient quick enough. His legs moving uncomfortably under her body, not being able to fix his position with her laying down on his legs. Maybe because he keeps on moving, she suddenly swallows his rod deep into her throat. The unexpected move sends him moaning out her name. He grits his teeth immediately to shut himself, and she doesn’t want to have any of it. She wants to hear it more. She will make him voicing it out more.

Her head bobbing up and down, had her tongue licks him as she did, sucking hard when she pulls out until his tip. Again, he hisses loudly. His reaction encourages her to do more, playing with the pace to give a different sensation each time. She wonders what kind of face she is currently making, as he seems to unable to tear his gaze away. It’s a little bit embarrassing to be stared at that deep, and she involuntary flustered. Seeing that faint blush, however, giving a bigger impact on him. His rod twitches harder inside her mouth. She barely does anything, and he already feels like he’s ready to burst out anytime.

Seeing him reacts under her touches, she ended up getting all bothered. Using her free hand, she reaches behind and starts touching herself. She’s surprised to know she’s already wet from giving him head alone. Turns out she’s more frustrated than she thought. At this rate, he won’t be the only one couldn’t hold out. Soon enough, she will also have a hard time.

While thinking about what she needs to do next, her fingers went into her entrance, gets herself moans out while still having his rod inside her mouth. The vibration from her moans sending delicious chills into his spine. Adds with the sight of her touching herself, it took all of him not to get undone at that moment. She hasn’t even undress yet. They both haven’t. Then again, who the fuck cares.

He grabs her hair and pushed her head down, bobbing her head fast forcing her to take him deeper into her throat. The sounds of her choked by his rod excite him further. He increases his pace more, can feel his climax is approaching fast. Tae can feel it too, trying hard to relax her throat so she can accept him deeper without ended up puking. Her tears pooled but she keeps holding on. Her fingers moving faster as well following the rhythm while making sure she can still suck him off.

One last thrust, his fluid shot through right into her throat. He shivers as he stilled. His rod still shooting. Tae herself is trying hard to swallows everything, got a few drops rolled down to her chin.

As he seemed to calm down, he let go of his grip on her hair and dropped his back on the sofa. She swallows the rest of his semen, clean him properly while smirking to see him still standing proudly.

“So thick. How much have you saved up?”  
“Don’t know…”  
“Satisfied?”  
“Is that a joke? Let me take a breath first.”

Tae chuckles and sits on his thighs, watching him panting beneath her. It gives her a strange sense of satisfaction to see him went undone from her touches, especially after so long. That kiss mark she left near his collarbone has changed its color. Seeing it urges her to marks him more.

Akira glances down when he feels movement, see Tae is stripping him out of his clothing. Since he is now no longer lost his breath, he sits up and undresses properly. Before Tae can say anything, he pulls her and drowns her in a really rough kiss. Her moans can be heard every so often. She fights back, refused to be dominated, but his strength is far above her. The more she struggles, the more he locks her.

“Ah-- Let me--”  
“Sshh… You’ll have your turn soon enough.”

With those words, Akira rips out her clothes. She yelps in surprise, about to protests, but his fingers slip from behind stops any words threatened to come out. What’s heard is delicious moans when his fingers found its way into her entrance, scissors her open right away in a rushed manner. Whatever it is she wanted to say, all pushed behind her back. What she wants right now is nothing but having him inside her.

She fights back again, wanting to push herself into his still growing bulge. She is too aroused to wait for him to prepare, so she gives him a warning glare and starts spreading her legs on her own. She can see him smirks seeing her impatience, could care less to retort. Pushing his fingers out of her, she positioned herself above his rod, ready to lower her hips but he moves faster.

Without warning, he slams her hips down.

She screams out her moans, throws her head back and arching with so much trembles all over. It hurts, deliciously hurts. Her inner walls twitching madly as a response of him hitting her spot right from the first thrust. Her tears pooling again, her body shaking. Her inside feels so full, she thinks she’ll take longer to get used to his shape again. Akira, however, will not let her rest. He lifts her hips and pushes her back down again. It’s rough and fast-paced. Her moans couldn’t keep up with the pleasure, leaving her with breathless hitches and gasps in between of her ‘no’s. Her hands clawing his shoulders hard, desperately looking for leverage as she lost control over her own body. Whenever he hits the spot, her moans fill the room. And whenever he teases her with hitting anything but her spots, her begs is heard soon enough.

“Damn it, I’m close--”  
“Not yet.”

Despite saying that, Akira doesn’t decrease his pace. He switches around between hitting or avoiding her spots, ignoring her plea to make her reach her climax. He pinches her nipple with his free hand, sucking patches of skin leaving marks. Now her neck and shoulders are filled with those bruises and there almost no space left for him to leave anymore.

When he twisted her nipple, her body jolts. Long moans coming from her as she reached her climax, wetting his legs from her gushing liquid.

He smirks seeing her body shaking. Not waiting for her high went down, he pulls out and flips her around, gets her to be on all fours and enters her from behind.

“Ahh--! Akira, wait--”

He tilts her head and kisses her lips deep and rough. It’s hard for her to breath, that position makes all her muscles flexed, but not in a way she doesn’t enjoy. The different position makes him reach different places, hitting the different angle of her spot, her strained muscles adds more to the stars dancing inside her head. It feels like she ready to burst for the second time, any moment.

“I’m close--”  
“Go on.”

His hand reaches to her clitoris, rubbing at a different pace. The combination sends her mind flying along with her second orgasm. Her body fell to the bed with spasms. Her climax is longer than the first, she can feel she’s still flowing out.

“Ready for more?”  
“Huh..? Wait, I’m still--”

He ignores her and moving his hips again. The gush of her still going climax makes a dirty sound. It embarrassed her to hear it, unconsciously tightens her inner wall in attempts to lower it. Her action makes him shivers, having his rod squeezed that tight as he moves. He lowers his speed, pulling out slowly until his tip, then shoves deeper than before. Her moans followed by pleasurable sobs, clutching on the armrest so hard yet she keeps telling him not to stop.

“I’m close…”

He whispers right into her ear, sending shivers from having his hot breath blew into her. She nods in response, not really sure why she did, and moving her own hips as if helping him to reach his climax. He groans from her movement, now joins her rhythm. He bends down to bite on her nape, leaving marks on her back, enjoying the way she whines from every suck and bites.

“Ahh--! I’m about to--”  
“Again?”

She nods furiously, moans and sobs at the same time yet still moving like she doesn’t want things to end yet. Akira let go his grip around her hips, one hand moves up to his breast as the other hand down to her clitoris. Having all her weak spots stimulated at once, she cries out for real from the immense pleasure. She isn’t usually come undone this fast, but her pent up and other things as well, it feels like she’s going to come nonstop. In fact, she already is as she thinks so. Akira shoots his load inside of her at the same time, feeling her inner walls twitching, massaging him to empty his balls. Her loud pants are the only thing heard in that room, both don’t remember who and when the tv was turned off.

Akira slowly pulling out, smirks as she whines when he did. He flips her body around to lay on her back, staring down to see her lower body is still free from any marks. The sweat and their fluids are beautifully painting her skin. Seeing that aroused him once more.

“W-why are you still hard?”  
“I guess it’s still not enough.”  
“Wha--”

Akira stands and lifts her, princess-carry her to their bedroom.

“Are you seriously going to continue?”  
“You don’t want to?”

She fell silent.

“I won’t refuse.”

He smiles and dropped her on the bed, climbs onto her and kisses her real deep.

========

Akira thought it was still morning when he opened his eyes. The clock on the nightstand next to the bed shows the otherwise. He doesn’t remember when did he fell asleep. He and Tae were still having a random chit-chat after that steamy night, catching on the days when they’re too busy to even ask how their works going. He can recall his eyes glued to the marks he left on her body as they talk. After that, however, no more.

Smells of coffee filling the air makes him turn his head around. Tae is entering the room--wearing his shirt--with two cups in hands. A gentle smile plastered on her visage. It really adds more to his perfect morning, if he put aside the bruises he left peeking out through her shown cleavage. Not like he will reject another round, though.

“Good morning.”  
“Morning…” Akira’s voice is still hoarse, “Right to the coffee?”  
“It’s good to wake you up.”  
“Hmm… we can just stay on bed all day.”  
“Tempting offer, but no. we’re going outside.”  
“Where?”  
“A date. You said you’ll make it up.”

Akira blinks, then chuckles lightly. He pulls her closer and gives her a short kiss, tasting the caffeine in her mouth as his tongue briefly licks hers. Not something he hates.

“Sure thing, whatever my wife wants.”

With those words, another kiss is being shared between them, much gentler and loving. Tae involuntary hugs his neck, brought herself to sit on his lap as his hand, as tender as the kiss, is caressing her face. Akira pulls her with him, laying back on the bed right after their lips parted for air, hugging her deep inside his embrace, enjoying the warmth from her body sipping through his own. 

“So…. did I forget something?”

Tae raises her head to look at him, eyebrow lifted slightly, wordlessly telling him to explain.

“The date and everything. You planned it far before you asked about my schedule, I somehow had that hunch.”  
“Well…” She fixes her position in his arms, “Yesterday was our wedding anniversary.”  
“R-really?”  
“I know you won’t remember such a thing.”  
“No, I remember it’s this month but I forgot when exactly.”

Take chuckles, as a response giving a chaste kiss on his chin.

“I just thought dinner would be good. Maybe follows by movie date or something? Or just stroll around the town will do too.”  
“That’s… Sorry.”  
“Don’t mind it. Now that things are in the past, I feel a little bit embarrassed. Going on a date, celebrating… it’s kinda old-fashioned.”

Akira lifts her chin and kisses her lips once again, much gentler, much lovelier.

“It’s alright. I don’t dislike something old-fashioned.”

She smiles, murmurs her sweet nothings to him before they share another sweet kiss.

===============

 

**_Epilogue_ **

With a cup of hot tea in one hand, music playing in the background, finger lightly taps on the table, her head nods in a rhythm of the beat song. The red notice glowing madly on her monitor is blatantly ignored, as well the beeping sound coming from her smartphone. When the beeping stopped, a moment of silent broke by the loud ring, by then she stops her activities and opens her eyes.

“Yes.”  
‘Why didn’t you reply to my message?’

She smiles hearing the urgency in his tone. With long hmmm as if thinking what to say, her hand reaches for the small medical kit been sitting next to her keyboard, playing with it in her hand, not giving any proper answer to her beloved on the other line.

“I’m in the office.”  
‘I know that, okay? Why did you have to do some checkup? Are you sick? If you’re sick then rest at home.’  
“Maybe I am sick, maybe no.”  
‘What’s that supposed to mean? What did the doctor say?’  
“She said I need to watch my health more.”  
‘What kind of illness is it? Is it bad?’

She doesn’t reply again. Akira had to urge her with more question since her silence giving him cold shiver.

‘Tae, don’t just stop like that. You’re scaring me.’  
“If you want to know, why don’t you come in your lunch break?”  
‘.....Is it that bad?’  
“Hmmm….”  
‘Tae, don’t--’  
“You’ll see.”

Without waiting for another answer, she hung up the phone. Lunch break is less than an hour later. With her one-sidedly end the conversation that way, Akira surely going to rushes to her side. She kinda feels bad for tricking him that way, knowing how busy he is with his own works. But a surprise is not a surprise if it doesn’t shock the one she wants to give the surprise. At the very least, that’s what she thought.

As expected, he really showed up in the lunch break, panting hard with his hair gotten messier than it normally is. She couldn’t contain her laugh and forgets everything about the thing she wants to talk about, if not because he stopped her and bombards her with so many questions.

“Alright, alright. Calm down first.”  
“How can I? Just tell me, are you sick or not?”  
“Calm down first. Sit down, and I’ll tell you.”

He complied albeit half-heartedly, took a seat on the chair next to her. He accepted the hot tea she handed, eyes darting around the room. His sight landed on that medical kit, curiously watching the usual item in her office, or anywhere in general.

“Why don’t you take a look?”

His eyes widened upon hearing her.

“No way…”

She only smiles and says nothing, thus forcing him to take the kit and look properly.

Inside the strip is a small device, with two lines visible on the sign.

===============


End file.
